Coming Home
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Sam returns to the ED after his girlfriend Hannah is admitted after severe stomach pains. He brings Grace with him who isn't happy to see Connie. With Connie and Sam at loggerheads, Hannah tries to convince Grace to speak with Connie. Can she reunite mother and daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - All I own in this is Hannah Jones, my storylines and any unknown characters. Everything else belongs to the BBC and creators of Casualty.**

 **A/N - This is based off of the Hearts & Flowers episode. However, I'll be putting my own spin on it. In this, Sam's girlfriend is named Hannah. She's twenty-two and she's American. Hannah has a close bond with Grace and she convinces her to speak with Connie. **

**Sam Strachan will be a main character along with Hannah. There will be a huge amount of Jonnie.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**

Grace sat in the Hotel room she was staying in with her dad and his girlfriend Hannah. Hannah was lying down in the bedroom as she had stomach ache. Suddenly, Hannah let out a scream of pain. Grace ran in. "Hannah, are you okay?" Grace asked.

Hannah couldn't speak. The pain she was in was unbearable. Grace went into her bedroom and she grabbed her phone. Grace dialled the first number she could think of - her mum.

 **With Connie.**

Connie and Jacob were walking along the Hospital corridors. Jacob was talking about the evening he had planned for Connie and himself. Connie's phone rang. She smiled. "Oh its Grace."

 _Connie - Hiya sweetheart._

 _Grace - Mum I don't know what to do._

 _Connie - What's wrong?_

 _Grace - I'm in a hotel with Daddy's girlfriend. She can't get up and she's in pain._

 _Connie - Okay, what you need to do is get off the phone and dial 911._

 _Grace - We're not in America. We're in a Hotel in Holby._

 _Connie - Which Hotel?_

 _Grace - The Harlot. Room 819._

 _Connie - Okay darling, there's an ambulance on its way. What I need you to do is to try and calm her down._

 _Grace - Mum, I'm scared._

 _Connie - I know darling_

Connie hung up. She looked over at Jacob. "Grace is in Holby."

 **Half An Hour Later.**

Connie and Jacob made their way outside just as the ambulance appeared. "My own daughter in a Hotel room with a stranger. I didn't even know she was in the country."

The doors to the ambulance opened and Connie got her first glimpse of her daughter in over a year. "Connie right?"

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

Hannah smiled. "Better for whatever those guys gave me."

Connie nodded and as Hannah was taken into the ED, Connie helped Grace down. "Hello sweetheart, you must have been terrified."

"Just help Hannah," Grace said before she went in with Hannah.

 **Later On.**

Connie was in HDC with Hannah and Grace. She had been taking some tests on Hannah. "How's your period?" Connie asked.

Hannah thought for a moment. "Pretty irregular. I get stressed due to work. I don't think I'm pregnant though, Sam and I are careful," Hannah said.

Connie nodded. "Well I'd like to do a pregnancy test just to be sure," she said. Connie turned to look at Grace. "You little lady, I can't believe how tall you've grown and you look fantastic in that outfit."

Grace smiled slightly. "Han bought it for me."

Connie smiled and she spoke again. "You still haven't told me what you're doing in Holby," Connie said. She was slightly annoyed that she didn't know her daughter was in Holby.

Grace looked down. "Daddy's giving a talk," she mumbled. She hadn't seen her mum since before she moved to New York and she hated feeling like she had been given up.

Hannah could tense Grace was uncomfortable. "Its a three day medical conference. Sam was asked to talk," Hannah told Connie.

"Cardiothorassics?"

Hannah nodded and she turned to look at Grace. "Does daddy know we're here angel?" She asked the eleven year old.

"I forgot to call him," Grace mumbled.

Hannah smiled. "Why don't you go and call him? He'll only worry that I've taken you on a mad shopping trip."

Grace left the room to call Sam. Connie looked at Hannah. "How long have you and Sam been together?" Connie asked.

"Almost a year. We met through the Hospital," Hannah said. She looked over at Connie. "You're exactly like Sam described," Hannah commented.

Connie looked up with intrest. "How's that?"

Hannah smiled. "Firery, confident. Just like your daughter. She's an amazing girl," Hannah said.

"Well I can't say the same, Sam has told me nothing about you," Connie said. She didn't know why but she felt a slight bond with Hannah.

Grace walked back in and she took Hannah's hand.

 **An Hour Later.**

Connie and Jacob were discussing what could be wrong with Hannah. "I'm gonna send her up for a CT scan."

The door opened. "Thank you but that won't be nessacary."

It was Sam.

"Dad!"

Grace ran over to Sam and hugged him. "Hello Connie."

"Sam."

Sam walked over to Hannah's bed. "What are you doing here?" Connie asked. She wanted to know why Sam didn't see fit to inform her that Grace was here.

"The trip was a spur of the moment thing. We were going to call you," Sam said. He placed his coat on Hannah's bed and looked at Robyn. "May I?" He asked in regards to Hannah's notes. He glanced over them. "You've done an ultrasound, that's good."

"Oh I'm so glad you approve," Connie said. She didn't want to be criticized by Sam.

"I didn't say that," Sam retalliated. He handed the notes back and took Hannah's hand. "Don't worry darling, I'll have you out of here soon," Sam said.

"Excuse me?"

Sam looked at Connie. "Don't take this personally but I won't have my girlfriend treated on the NHS."

Jacob scoffed. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise you were royalty."

Sam looked between Connie and Jacob. "I'm sorry, who's this?" Sam asked.

"Stop it," Connie said.

"I'm Jacob Masters. The guy busting his gut for the NHS," Jacob spat. He hated people taking advantage of the NHS.

Hannah could see that Grace felt awkward at the tension between her parents. "Sam, Hannah possibly has an ectopic pregnancy. She can't be moved," Connie said.

"She can't be pregnant Connie we use protection," Sam said. He saw the pain in Hannah's eyes. "She's stable enough to go a few blocks."

Hannah sighed and she looked at Sam. "Babe, maybe I should stay," she said.

Sam looked at her. "Han, I'll sort it," he said. He looked at Connie. "I'll go and arrange that transfer."

"You do that," Connie said.

Sam walked out and Hannah sighed. "For the record, I was happy to stay."

Connie nodded and she looked at Jacob and Robyn. "Good, because you're my patient and I'll continue your treatment. Let's get her up to CT."

 **With Grace.**

Grace sat alone in the HDC room. Her dad walked in. "Where is everyone?" Sam asked.

Grace looked up. "They took Hannah for some sort of scan," she mumbled. She hated being torn between her rowing parents.

"You what?" He asked. The door opened and Connie came back in with Hannah. She looked to be in more pain then before. "Connie, I've got a private ambulance coming from the Pencott."

Connie looked at Sam. "She's not going anywhere Sam. She has an ectopic pregnancy," she told him.

Sam took the scans off of Connie and sighed. He walked over to Hannah and took her hand. "They're going to have to operate darling."

Hannah looked terrified. She gripped Sam's hand tight. "How soon can you operate?" Sam asked.

"We'll get her up as soon as we can."

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Hannah was still waiting for surgery. Sam was growing impatient. "Look, if this was the US, then Hannah would be recovering on a sun lounger by now."

"Well this isn't the US it's the UK. We'll get her up there soon enough," Connie said. She knew Hannah needed the surgery as the baby was stuck in her ovary. "Look Sam, we'll get her up there as soon as we can."

Grace looked at her mum. "Can't you do it?" She asked.

Sam sighed. "I can't operate on my own girlfriend darling. Besides, I'm a heart surgeon," Sam said. He wouldn't risk it as he loved her.

"I was talking about Mum."

Connie was shocked. "I'm like daddy sweetheart. I'm a heart surgeon. We can't do this if I made a mistake."

"You won't make a mistake," Grace said. She didn't want to lose Hannah. "Please mum. I never ask you for anything."

"I can't take the risk."

Grace was getting angry. "You don't care that she's in pain. All you care about is your precious job!" Grace yelled.

Sam looked at her. "Grace."

Grace glared. "It was my choice not to tell you were here. Not daddy's, not Hannah's mine. I don't want to see you because I hate you!" Grace yelled. She was pulled into Sam's arms.

Connie walked out. She was determined to make things right with her daughter.

 **A/N - Here's the first chapter.**

 **I would have included the operation in this. However, it would have gone on for too long. This may or may not be moved to crossover between Casualty and Holby as I'll be bringing characters from Holby into this.**

 **R &R - It makes my day'xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Massive thanks to Ellie-Mae, daydreamgirl10,xXSophXx and Liveyourdaydream for reviewing!**

 **Sam and Hannah won't be returning to New York. They get jobs in the ED.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**

Hannah was still waiting for her operation. The pain was getting worse and Sam was growing impatient. "Connie, do something now. I can always arrange the private ambulance to come and collect her," Sam warned.

Connie wasn't listening too him as she was thinking over what Grace had said to her. " _I don't want to see you because I hate you_ **"** Those were words Connie never wanted to hear from Grace. Eventually, Sam's words hit her ears. "Look, I'm doing everything I can to minimise the pain. She won't take the morphine."

Hannah began thrasing around as Robyn tried to get the morphine into her. Sam tried to hold her but she fought against him. "She's lost output."

Connie checked Hannah's pulse. "It's faint but it's there," she said. She looked at Grace who had a look of hate on her face.

"If she doesn't have this operation now then it will kill her," Sam said. He was panicking. He didn't want to lose Hannah.

Connie's eyes closed for a brief second. She was thinking. "We'll have to do it down here," she said after a while.

Sam looked up. "Let me, I'm her best chance."

Connie nodded and she went to inform the rest of the staff while everyone got scrubbed in.

 **With Connie & Grace. **

Connie wanted to hold her daughter and tell her everything would be okay but Grace wouldn't look at her. They were both watching Sam perform an operation on his girlfriend.

Connie saw how Sam was struggling. He stepped away and so Connie walked in. "I can't. You're going to have to do it," Sam said.

Connie looked at Grace who had a small smile on her face. Connie agreed.

X-X-X

Hannah had been taken to ICU. Connie had managed to save her. Sam went with her to ICU. Grace stayed with Connie. "You were amazing mum," Grace said.

Connie smiled. "Thanks sweetheart."

Connie had taken Grace to meet Jacob. "Jacob, this is Grace. Grace this is Jacob."

Grace smiled and she said hello to Jacob. "Is Hannah going to be okay?" Grace asked. She had grown close to the woman and didn't want to risk losing her.

"Hannah will be fine darling. She's in the best place possible."

X-X-X

Connie made her way up to ICU. She wanted to have a talk with Hannah. She looked through the door to Hannah's room. She was awake. "Hi Hannah."

Hannah looked up and smiled slightly. "Hey, I should thank you or practically saving me," Hannah said.

Connie smiled and she sat down next to Hannah. "I did for you what I'd do for others. You're my patient and someone my daughter cares about," Connie said. She had hoped that Hannah wouldn't replace her in Grace's life. "Were you and Sam together when Grace arrived in New York?" Connie asked.

Hannah knew that Connie was curious about her involvement in Grace's life. She sighed. She wouldn't lie to the older woman. "We had been on a few dates and had sex a couple times but no, we weren't together," she admitted.

Connie nodded. She was glad Hannah was being honest with her. "How was Grace when she arrived in New York?"

Hannah smiled slightly. "I think she was confused at the time change and being with her dad after so long. Don't get me wrong, you're an amazing mother to her. Sam was happy to have his little girl, he talked about her all the time. I was amazed at how he talked about her," Hannah said.

"She settled in well then?"

Hannah nodded. "Sam asked me for help. I think he wanted to make sure that Grace was happy so he asked me to take her on a shopping trip."

 **With Sam.**

Sam took a step outside for some fresh air. He looked around to see Jacob. He walked over to him. "I never thanked you for all your help in there. Saving Hannah," Sam said.

Jacob looked over and nodded. Sam leaned against the wall. "How long have you and Connie been together?" Sam asked. He could tell they were a couple.

"Not long. She wants to keep it quiet for Grace's sake," Jacob told him.

Sam nodded. "Well, she won't hear it from me."

"Thanks, your highness."

Sam laughed and looked at his phone.

 **With Connie and Hannah.**

Connie was curious about Hannah. "Do your family not mind you being with an older man?" Connie asked.

Hannah shook her head. "My mother died when I was five and my dad, well he never cared about me like Sam cares for Grace. The love he has for her is incredible."

Connie nodded. She could tell how much Sam loved having Grace with him. "Have you met Audrey?" Connie asked.

Hannah nodded and groaned. "Don't tell Sam but she's quite annoying. I don't think that somehow we get on," she said.

Connie laughed slightly. The doorr opened and Sam walked in. "Are you alright darling?" He asked. He went over to Hannah's bed and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm fine babe, been having a talk with Connie," Hannah replied. She smiled at Connie and looked at Sam. "You should go to the Hotel and get some rest. Grace needs some sleep too."

Sam looked at Connie. "Maybe she could stay at yours? I don't want to leave Hannah," Sam said.

Connie looked up. "She wouldn't want to stay with me, she hates me," Connie reminded him of Grace's words.

Sam sighed and looked at Hannah. "Sam, go babe, get some rest and take Grace. I'm not going anywhere," Hannah said. She didn't want Sam to be falling asleep at the conference tomorrow.

Reluctantly, Sam agreed. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said. He walked over to Hannah and kissed her passionately on the lips. He didn't care if Connie was there. "Get some rest yourself."

Hannah nodded and kissed Sam once more before he turned and walked out.

After a while longer, Connie stood and she went to meet Jacob. "Hey sexy," Jacob said.

Connie rolled her eyes but smiled. "Let's go."

Jacob kissed Connie passionately on the lips before he took her to her car. "You ready for the night of your life?" Jacob asked.

"Too right."

 **A/N - Here's chapter two.**

 **Is there anything you'd like to have happen in this?**

 **Let me know your thoughts.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this so far! I really do appreciate every single review.**

 **Hannah is American so she says 'Mom', Grace says 'Mum' XD (had to clear that up!)**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **X-X-X**

Hannah had been discharged from the ED. She was looking forward to sleeping in a comfy bed. She and Sam had been talking about trying for a baby when she was recovererd.

That morning, Sam was getting ready to go to the conference again. Hannah didn't want to stay in the Hotel room. She got out of bed and saw Grace sitting on the sofa. "Grace, do you want to go and see your mom?" She asked.

Grace looked up. "Really?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah sweetie. I can't be doing with sitting around here all day waiting for daddy."

Grace jumped up and she hugged Hannah. "Woah, careful there," Hannah said. She adored Grace and if she was stuck in a room all day then she knew there would be boredom. "Don't tell daddy though."

"Don't tell me what?" Sam asked as he came out of the bathroom putting his tie on. He didn't know if he should be apprehensive.

Hannah winked at Grace. "That Grace and I are going shopping today," Hannah lied. She knew Sam couldn't tell between when she was lying and telling the truth.

Sam smirked and he went into his wallet. He handed Hannah his credit card. "Do not overspend. I'm still reeling from the bill last time," he said as he wrapped his hands around Hannah's waist. He started kissing her neck. "I have to treat my two favourite girls."

"Baby, would I ever overspend?" Hannah teased. She knew she and Grace would have to buy something in order for it to look convincing. "Look, we're just gonna browse the shops and pass time until we go back to New York," Hannah said.

Sam nodded and he kissed her before kissing Grace's head and leaving. "We're gonna have to go shopping before we go to see Connie."

Grace agreed."

X-X-X

 **With Connie.**

Connie hadn't seen Grace since Hannah had been discharged and she missed her like mad. Jacob walked into her office. "Hello delectable Mrs.B."

Connie smiled slightly. "Jacob."

Jacob could tell there was something wrong with Connie. He loved her too bits and he wanted to know if he could help her in anyway. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Connie sighed and looked over at her lover. "My daughter is in a Hotel room in Holby with her father's girlfriend. We've hardly spoken. I miss her Jacob," Connie admitted.

Jacob walked over and held her close. "Talk to Sam. See if you can speak with her," he suggested. He wanted Connie to be happy.

 **With Hannah and Grace.**

Hannah and Grace were in Costa Coffee. Hannah could tell that Grace wanted to see her mum. "Hey angel, we'll head to the Hospital now."

"Thanks."

Hannah smiled and she paid for their drinks. They had bought some clothes and jewellery to make it look convincing.

Eventually, they left the shopping centre and went to the ED.

X-X-X

Connie and Jacob were working on a patient. Jack came in to Connie. "Mrs B, there's someone here to see you."

Connie looked up and she followed Jack. She felt her face lift into a smile when she saw her daughter. "Mum," Grace squealed. She ran into her mum's arms. "Hannah brought me here."

Connie smiled in thanks at Hannah. She appreciated that the younger woman went out on a limb for her to see her daughter. "Thank you."

Hannah smiled. "No worries."

X-X-X

Hannah sat in Connie's office with her and Grace. "Daddy and Hannah want to try for a baby," Grace told Connie. She wanted a little brother or sister.

Connie smiled at Hannah. "Grace, here's some money. Why don't you go and get something entirely covered in sugar," Connie said. She handed Grace a ten pound note.

Once Grace had gone, Connie went over to Hannah. "Is Sam pressuring you into having a baby?" Connie asked.

Hannah shook her head. "No, its something we both want. After everything with the ectopic pregnancy we realised that we wanted our own family," Hannah said. She could tell Connie didn't believe her. "Connie, please. Sam isn't putting pressure on me to have his baby. It's what I want too."

Connie nodded. She couldn't force Hannah into opening up if she didn't want to. She also knew that Sam, Hannah and Grace would be returning to New York soon and she didn't want to give the young woman ammunition to not bring Grace in. "When are you going back to New York?" Connie asked.

Hannah sighed and she looked at Connie. "I've been thinking recently and I don't want to return to New York. I'm liking it being here. Its a great place and Grace loves it because she has you. I'd be a terrible mother and I'm kind of freaking out," Hannah admitted.

Connie frowned. "Freaking out about what?"

Hannah sighed. "Its not the making the baby that's freaking me out, I'm not a virgin obviously, its the pregnancy thing that scares me most, like I will I be able to do it, can I be a good mother to a baby who relies on me. Sam's a natural dad. He's got Grace."

Connie held Hannah's hand. "I can't promise that it will be easy. I can't promise you'll be the best but what I do know is that you will have that bond with your baby and no one can destroy that," Connie said.

X-X-X

Hannah and Grace were about to leave the ED. Before they could get anywhere, Sam walked in. "Ah, you got my message to meet me here."

"Y-Yeah."

Sam smiled and kissed Hannah passionately. "I've phoned the Hospital in New York. I've told them that we won't be returning. I've been offered a position here in Holby ED," Sam said.

Hannah's eyes widened. "We're staying here?"

Sam looked at her. "I know you're an American girl but I promise that you'll be fine here. You'll never want for anything," he said. He would convince Hannah to stay.

Hannah smiled slightly. "I was thinking today that I'd like to stay here. Maybe get a job here," she said. She liked the idea of working on the NHS. She wanted to see how it differed from a Private Hospital.

Connie looked at Sam. "Sorry, what's this new job?" She asked.

Sam smirked. "Meet your new boss."

X-X-X

 **A/N- So, yeah. Here's an update for you!**

 **There'll be some more Connie/Jacob in the next chapter as well as some scenes between Connie and Sam.**

 **What did you think of the scene between Connie and Hannah?**

 **R &R - it makes my whole day'xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

 **A/N - I'm not too sure if people are reading this. If no one is then I'll take it down.**

 **X-X-X**

Sam had bought himself and Hannah and flat in Holby. Grace had gone back to live with Connie and although Sam hadn't been happy, Hannah had convinced him it was for the best.

That morning, Hannah woke to see Sam coming into the bedroom. They had been trying for a baby. "Morning."

"Morning," Hannah mumbled sleepily. She was extremely tired and didn't want to be talking yet. "What time is it?"

"07:15."

Hannah groaned and laid back down. "Its too early to be awake. I'm not used to UK time."

Sam laughed and sat on the bed. "Well, as long as you're in for 12pm then I can let you go back to sleep."

"Thanks."

Sam kissed Hannah before he stood and left.

X-X-X

12pm arrived and Hannah had barely made it to work on time. "I wasn't late," Hannah said as she saw Sam looking at her.

"You're exactly on time. Connie is off today," Sam told her. He wasn't in the mood for listening to Connie's complaints. "You're in Resus today."

Hannah grinned and walked off. "Oh, Hannah. Your hair is slightly messy," Sam said with a smirk.

X-X-X

Connie arrived at the ED. She was anxious to do some work. Sam spotted her and sighed loudly. He didn't want her to be here.

Hannah went to the cupboard and waited for Sam. Sam came in after she text him. "I want us to have one more go at having a baby," Hannah said. Sam smirked and kissed her hard. She kissed him back.

X-X-X

Connie was looking for Hannah. She sighed and opened the cupboard.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Connie spat.

"Connie, nice to see you."

Connie glared. "This is against the rules!"

"Lucky I'm your boss then," Sam retaliated.

X-X-X

Hannah went onto duty. She saw Iain and smiled. "Nice to meet you while you're better."

"Same here. Iain?"

Iain nodded. "That's me beautiful."

"Engaged so don't try your luck."

X-X-X

Connie and Sam were off working. "How's Hannah?" Jacob asked.

"She's doing well. As well as can be," Sam replied.

X-X-X

Hannah went to the bathroom and threw up. Robyn ran in after her. "Are you okay?" Robyn asked. She held back Hannah's hair.

"

Yeah... Look, could you get me a pregnancy test?" Hannah asked Robyn. She smiled and nodded.

Robyn came back a few minutes later with a test. Hannah went into the cubicle and took it. She went out and washed her hands. Robyn had left Hannah to be alone in private. Hannah dried her hands and looked at the test.

 _POSITIVE._

Hannah became worried. She didn't know how Sam would react. "Don't worry baby. Mommy will love you."

"Hannah?"

Hannah turned to see Grace. She smiled slightly. "Hiya honey. You okay?"

"Yeah. Why were you talking to your stomach?" Grace asked. She was confused.

Hannah smiled and shook her head. "No reason. You loving being back?"

"Yeah."

X-X-X

Sam saw Hannah and Grace. He walked over to them. "How are my two favourite girls?" He asked.

"Fine," Hannah said.

Sam smiled. "Grace, why don't you go and see your mum?"

Grace went off to Connie. Hannah looked at Sam.

"We need to talk," Hannah said. Sam nodded.

They went to the staff room and closed the door. Hannah sat down and Sam joined her.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Hannah took out the pregnancy test and showed him it.

"You're pregnant?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah. Crap, it wasn't meant to be like this. You were supposed to be 'oh Hannah. Everything will work out fine. We're having a baby," she said.

Sam smirked over at her. "Relax. Everything will be fine. We were trying for a baby," he said. He stood and kissed Hannah. "I promise."

X-X-X

Sam went to his office. He saw Connie standing there. "What do you want? You're supposed to be working," Sam said as he sat at his desk. He knew Connie wasn't happy about him being her boss.

"Having sex in cupboards is wrong. Don't think you're above the rules just because you're Hansen's lap dog," Connie spat.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh? And having sex in the staffroom was normal was it? Really, Connie. I think you're jealous. Everyone has heard about you and Jacob seperating so you're just using Hannah and I as an excuse to be bitter," Sam spat.

"My relationship with Jacob is none of your concern, Sam. I'm guessing rules are different in the US. We don't accept sexual contact in store cupboards," Connie said.

X-X-X

Hannah and Jacob were in Resus. "So, how are you our American Firecracker?" Jacob asked.

Hannah smiled at him. "I'm getting there. Stomach still aches a bit," she told him. She wasn't going to tell anyone about being pregnant just yet.

"Well, his royal highness takes care of you right?"

Hannah grinned. "Sam treats me like a queen. I'm lucky to have him. He's really been my rock," Hannah said.

X-X-X

Eventually, Hannah's shift had ended. She went to Sam's office. "Hey."

Hannah smiled slightly and sat on his desk. "I think I'm missing New York slightly," she admitted.

Sam sighed and kissed his fiancee. "I know you're missing the city but I think deep down, you're happy here."

"I am happy here. I'm happy knowing that you and I are having our own little baby. You are excited aren't you? Because all you have to do is say weather or not you want this and I can sort it," Hannah mumbled.

"I want this baby. I'm excited," Sam told her. He kissed her passionately. "This baby is you and I."

X-X-X

Hannah and Sam went back to their flat. Hannah was tired. "What do you want for dinner?" Sam asked.

Hannah thought for a moment. "Pizza. Your treat?"

"Of course."

Hannah grinned and kissed her fiancee. She couldn't wait until she had their baby but she didn't know how much their relationship would be tested.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Here's an update.**

 **Tell me what you thought.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


End file.
